


The Broken Jar of Fireflies

by Cazadora



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 15:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazadora/pseuds/Cazadora
Summary: Kalethis Moonspear, a Horde veteran, has been chosen as an ambassador by Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron, and tasked with easing the conflict between the Horde and the Alliance before Sylvanas' methods leave Azeroth in ruins.





	The Broken Jar of Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: It will contain explicit smut.

"It cannot be," Anduin spoke, remaining serious. The rain knocked on the windows of Stormwind's warroom. The dim light from the candles dancing at the rhythm of the flames on the King's expression. "You are asking me for too much."

"I know," Kalethis placed both of his hands around the young Wrynn's face to have him look at him. "But so did you when you asked me to come here." 

Anduin placed a hand on the Blood elf's and sighed. 

"You risked your life coming here, and I would do the same, but not with my people." 

"I understand… But I guess I should take my leave, then," he was slightly upset. He was hoping these secret meetings would aid in the closure of war, but he had traveled to the Alliance capital for nothing this time. When Lor’themar made him an ambassador he was determined to bring peace closer, alas it was no easy task. He turned around and headed for the door, but Anduin took his arm. 

"Kale, wait," his grip was tight, and it made the priest turn to him. "We may not reach a political agreement today, but I still want you to be here. Stay." 

Kalethis shook his head and gently caressed one of the golden fringes that fell over the King's forehead. He was beautiful in every sense, and that always charmed the elf. 

"We said not to let anything happen between us again," Kalethis reminded him, his finger now moving down his cheek. 

"I've missed you," Anduin confessed, blushing at the elf's touch. "I've thought about you every night since last we met." 

"We promised not to, Your Majesty," Kalethis knew he was being more flirty than evasive, but he just couldn't say no to the younger priest. So all he could hope is that he would desist in his attempt… Or not. 

"I broke that promise the moment you left," he placed a hand on Kale's hip. "If you did, too, tell me. Kiss me."

"Anduin, don't make this harder than it is," he caressed Wrynn's lips with his thumb and he could swear he felt the young man lick it. Not only he had found out he desired the King, but also that he wanted to comfort him, please him, content him. And he couldn't stop himself too much." What have you been thinking about?" 

That question trapped him in that room, but he was so conflicted inside that thinking twice before speaking wasn’t much of an option, and Anduin used that to his own advantage. 

"The whole of you…," his hand moved to caress the priest's chest. "Your lips and your hands, your embraces…"

He was so close now he could clearly smell his perfume, and he forced himself to close his eyes. The temptation was becoming too strong, and he was liking it.

“... the way you made love to me…,” Anduin’s voice faded into a whisper, candid as a candle flame. “I’ve been reliving that night more often than I should admit.” 

Kalethis took a deep breath, but it made him no calmer. The King’s hands were going lower on his sides. How could such a polite, pure young man make him want to be so naughty? He tried to focus and keep his composure.

“Anduin, what are you after?,” he finally asked. 

“I want to find out more of what happened between you and me when last we met,” he spoke. “Don’t you? Or was it just a different way of doing politics?”

Kalethis shook his head with a bittersweet chuckle and suddenly was brought to reality.

“I met you as a child, I've seen you grow up". 

"Then, you probably noticed I'm a full grown man now," the young man answered. "But if you wish for me to stop insisting, I will, and I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable. Maybe I misunderstood the way you see me. "

A wide smile inevitably flashed across Kalethis face.

"No, Anduin, I adore your persistence. You might be the most beautiful, kindest soul I've ever met. Restraining from kissing or caressing you is killing me inside, and you look terribly dashing and handsome today,” he made a pause, and his smile vanished with a sigh. “But look at us: we are enemies, you are the king of the Alliance and I'm a Horde hero. It's not even just the age, we belong to entirely different worlds. What you want is destructive, sinful even."

Anduin looked down before speaking. 

"That is not true," his eyes met the elf's again, "you and I, we are the same. We have both always walked the righteous path, tirelessly looking for the greater good, for fairness and peace. Together, we are trying to build a future without tyrannical leaders, battling factions and death. We represent union and hope, how is this destructive?"

The ambassador lips curved once again and he couldn’t help a little laugh. Anduin blushed and realized Kalethis was toying around, but far from getting upset, he smiled as well.

“You have a silver tongue, Your Majesty,” he placed his hands on Wrynn’s hips and pulled him closer. “You are determined, then.”

Anduin wrapped his arms around Kalethis’ neck and sighed, satisfied.

“Despite how mean you can be with these games of yours,” he grinned. “Have I earned my kiss?”

“You are the King, you shouldn’t ask for things, you should take them.”

“I hate you,” Anduin’s laugh sounded melodic, but the ambassador had little time to delight on his smile, for their eyes slowly closed as they cut the distance between them and their lips met. Kissing Anduin was like the summer breeze: warm, soft and sweet. He was delicate and tender, but not shy, and apparently due to their conversation he showed an adventure and wilder spirit Kalethis had not know yet, and when the young priest parted their lips to venture his tongue into him, he couldn’t avoid a muffle moan. Anduin had taken the initiative and was demanding more, and the elf loved that.


End file.
